


Secret

by wannabewyler



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hidden in the Stacks, Hogwarts Library, Secret Relationship, canon-divergence, found out, marauder-era, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewyler/pseuds/wannabewyler
Summary: James Potter is going to ask out Lily Evans, and this time, his gut is telling him that this is the day she'll say yes. Or is his gut trying to tell him something else?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WC: 689  
> Task: Write about something causing a commotion.  
> Prompt: Remus/Lily (pairing)

"Today's the day, boys," James declared as he looked in the mirror, trying to tame his hair. "Today is the day that Evans will finally agree to go on a date with me." None of his friends responded to him and he huffed. "I'm really feeling the support here."

"You've been saying that for the past six years," Sirius drawled, not looking up from his magazine. "I don't think it's going to happen for another six."

James' movements stilled and a small furrow appeared on his brow as he turned to face his brother in all but blood. "Sirius, where's the belief gone?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I just don't think you should go down this route anymore. There are plenty of willing and interesting birds in this school, why chase down the one who doesn't give a damn?"

"Because I love her," James answered. "I'm going to prove you wrong." He didn't wait for a response, or paid any attention to Peter's cry of good luck, instead making a beeline for the library where he knew Lily was studying.

OoooOoooOoooO

He checked the map as he made his way out of Gryffindor tower, noticing that Lily was studying in the library with Remus, again. They'd been doing that for years, but lately it seemed like his fellow Marauder was spending more time studying than pranking. That was Remus for you.

They sat at one of the private study tables, hidden amongst bookshelves and used by only the season studiers. James only knew where it was when he went to drag Remus away or flirt with Lily.

He barely noticed the route he took, his whole mind focused on the light of his life and the way he was going to finally persuade her to give him a chance. So it was a mild surprise when he entered the library and smiled at the glare that Madam Pince was sending him.

She'd heard of his reputation.

He ignored her steely gaze and made his way to the back of the library, weaving between a few bookshelves and stopping dead at the sight that he met.

"Moony?" he whispered, his voice showing his pain. The two people jumped away, Lily wiping her lips and Remus rising to try and calm the situation. "What's- Why would- Remus?"

"James, Prongs," Remus said pleadingly. "I'm sorry, but please, let me explain."

"Explain?" James asked. "Explain what? You've stabbed me in the back!"

"Potter, you need to calm down," Lily tried as Remus stepped closer but James wasn't listening and as soon as his friend - ex-friend - came into reach, his fist was swinging.

The werewolf dropped, not even trying to defend himself, and Lily cried out as she ran to his side. "Are you okay?" she whispered, her fingers running over his face. "Where does it hurt?" Remus waved her away and she helped him get to his feet.

"You stay the hell away from me," James hissed.

"You're going to break a friendship over me?" Lily questioned, outraged. "How moronic! I love him, and he loves me, and because you think you have a claim on me, you're in the right?"

"He knew how I felt."

"And you never knew how he felt!" she shouted. "He's had feelings for me since third year, just like I have but he refused to act on it due to you. I can't help it that I don't love you Potter, and if you're going to hate Remus for loving me then I'm glad I don't."

James' fury didn't simmer but his mind did wander.

"You know how hard it was for you to get him to accept you as a friend at the beginning. You're going to throw all that hard work away?"

James sighed. Befriending a young werewolf who thought himself to be a bloodthirsty monster and a deservant of everything bad had been extremely difficult. James had believed it  
to be worth the effort.

"Give me time to cool off," James suggested eventually. "Just-" He waved a hand at them before turning away.

He didn't know what to think.


End file.
